


Hate

by Willidan



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willidan/pseuds/Willidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll never like each other, but they need each other.  Takes place during the events in Thirtieth and Thirty-First Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

Zero hated Kaname. He hated his self-righteous, smug expression. He hated how Yuki catered to him, cared for him. Hated how she always asked Zero to go with her when she went to visit the Moon Dorm. He hated the way Kaname smelled. Hated the way he could hear the blood in Kaname’s veins. He hated the power Kaname had over the other residents of the Moon Dorm. The power he had over Yuki. The power he had over Zero.

Zero hated how he needed blood to survive. He hated feeding on Yuki, hated how easy it was to succumb to his need for blood; hated how easy it was to fall into the pattern of feeding on Yuki, how it became easier every time and how it became harder to resist her offer.

Zero hated being a vampire. He hated the woman who had turned him, who stole his twin from him. Hated the way he could smell blood from so far away. Hated how he had to struggle so hard to keep himself from attacking the children in class. From attacking Yuki.

Zero hated how it took everything he had to keep from attacking Kaname.

And then came the day when he didn’t stop himself.

Zero hated the way that Kaname’s blood felt as it filled his mouth. He hated the way it tasted. He hated the way he had to have more. He hated the way Kaname wrapped his hand around the back of Zero’s neck and held him close.

Zero hated how easy Kaname made it to push him down. He hated how he didn’t care about the destruction that was going on around them. He hated how Kaname gasped as Zero pressed against him. He hated how easy it was to fall between his thighs and he hated how Kaname wrapped an arm around his back, holding him even closer.

Zero hated Kaname's soft voice and the way it curled around his senses, almost more potent than the blood filling his mouth. He hated the way he felt when Kaname's voice whispered that it was alright. That it was normal. That this was right. That Kaname would take care of him.

More than anything, Zero hated how he couldn't stop himself from taking everything Kaname was offering. He hated how much he wanted Kaname's hands on him. Hated how good it felt as Kaname reached between them, his hand curling around Zero's erection. Zero paused only a moment at the touch, letting the blood pool in his mouth a moment before he began sucking again. All too soon he had had his fill of Kaname's blood, but couldn't pull away. He hated the feeling of Kaname's arm around his back, the way he pulled him closer, the way his hand felt on his cock.

Zero hated the feeling of Kaname beneath him after he came. He hated the way he had to lie there, his forehead pressed against Kaname's jaw. He hated the way Kaname's fingers carded through his hair. He hated the way Kaname's scent enveloped him and made him want to curl closer.

Zero felt as if he had forgotten how to feel anything but hate. Until he lay in Kaname's arms.

*****

Kaname knew as soon as he told Zero to come to his room that they would end up fucking. He knew exactly what Zero wanted, what he had wanted for a long time. Feeding on Yuki had given him a taste of pure blood, though he had never realized what it was he was feasting upon. And the changes it wrought in Zero made Kaname long for Zero more than he wanted to admit.

Kaname hated Zero. He hated that Zero was so close to Yuki. Hated that Yuki protected him, fed him. He wanted to destroy Zero. But Yuki was a part of Zero now.

And Zero had always been essential to achieving Kaname's goal.

Kaname knew what Zero needed and knew that Zero would never ask, would never consent. He would never admit how much he wanted Kaname, how much he needed Kaname. Kaname knew he would have to show him.

And so Kaname did show him. He used the force he knew Zero needed to unleash his desires. He waited for Zero to attack him, cutting himself to entice Zero to feed, holding him close, breathing in his scent and making sure that Zero felt nothing but Kaname, tasted nothing but Kaname, smelled nothing but Kaname.

Zero smelled like Yuki. It made Kaname hate him even more. It made Kaname want him even more. It was easy to arouse Zero. A few words and Kaname knew he had him just where he wanted him.

Kaname had never felt what it was like to have a strong vampire feed on him. To hold that strength close, to feel a heart pound so close to his as he shared his life, his power with Zero.

Kaname didn't think twice before shoving his hand into Zero's trousers and wrapping his fingers around his cock. When Zero paused, Kaname soothed his hand along Zero's back, encouraging him to continue feeding and to allow Kaname to do this for him. It surprised Kaname how much he wanted this. He wanted to do this. For Zero and himself.

Kaname held Zero close after he finished, wanted to hold him longer but let Zero go as soon as he began to pull away. Kaname marveled at his own composure, his ability to recover while he watched Zero agonize over his actions. It was amusing, in a way, to watch Zero come down from two highs and realize he was more of a monster than he had imagined, not only feeding on the man he hated, but allowing that same man to provide a release he so desperately needed.

Kaname could smell the rage, the resignation in the air around Zero. Knowing his words would provide what Zero needed to remind himself that he was more of a monster than he cared to admit to himself, he didn't hold back. He pushed Zero to his feet again, pushed the hate and the rage into him.

Kaname needed Zero to hate. And he would do anything to make sure Zero held onto his hate.


End file.
